This invention relates to a trolling motor unit for propelling of watercraft particularly at low speeds.
In bass fishing and the like, a trolling motor unit is often employed to very slowly maneuver, position, and hold the watercraft or boat in proper positioning for casting. Generally, the trolling motor unit is mounted to a horizontal deck at the forward end of the watercraft. The mounting includes a pivotal mount assembly permitting the depending of the motor unit from the front of the boat for propulsion of the boat. Alternatively, the trolling motor unit will be raised from the propulsion position and placed in a transport position across the deck. A separate high-powered outboard motor or the like is employed for rapid propulsion of the boat to and from the fishing location or area.
The trolling motor unit will normally include a depending pipe-like support mounted in a swivel bracket. The pipe-like support terminates at the lower end in a lower unit within which a small electric motor is housed for direct driving of the propeller. The upper end of the support tube includes steering means for angular positioning of the lower unit for steering of the watercraft. The propeller speed is controlled by varying the energization of the electric motor. The steering and speed controls are normally switch controls located within the boat coupled by suitable lines and cables to the motor and to the support tube.
The pivotal mount assembly is preferably constructed such that in the transport position, the motor unit is located within the boat and does not protrude over the outer edge of the boat. Generally prior art mounting systems have employed various linkages which provide for positioning between the depending propulsion and a transport position in which the trolling motor unit is located lying on the supporting deck with the lower unit or propeller end of the motor unit lying inwardly of the outer edge of the boat.
Although such linkages permit the desired positioning of the trolling motor unit, all such exposed linkages known to the inventor are exposed and are a source of accidents to the fisherman and other users of the watercraft. Further, trolling motors may be subject to reasonably severe environmental conditions because of weather and airborne dirt and other foreign matter. The exposed linkages of course require careful attention to ensure proper and convenient operation. If the linkage becomes fouled with foreign matter, the operation becomes more difficult and further introduces a further hazardous condition. Further, in the propulsion position, the motor unit and linkage should be rigidly locked in place to maintain reliable control of the positioning of the watercraft. The present systems are exposed and complex and are not conveniently locked and released for alternate placement in the transport and depending position.
Thus although the prior art pivotal mount assemblies do generally provide the desired mounting and placement of the trolling motor unit, there are very distinct disadvantages from the standpoint of safety, reliability and maintenance.